Kidnapped
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: Ricky and Jessica have been held hostage by Ricky's brother, Adam, who has a grudge against Brax. Adam frees one of the women, but keeps the other one under his watchful eye. Will she ever escape from Adam?


**I know I've done something similar to this before, but I liked the idea of Ricky being trapped with someone other than Tamara. (I know, I'm evil, but I like putting my favorite characters in danger, ha ha. ) so, this one - shot was created. Just to save confusion as there are two Adam's in this: we have Adam Trueman and Jessica Harrison from Casualty (I was obsessed with that couple when they were in the show) And, Ricky's, older brother Adam. Most of the characterization is from the episodes where Adam holds Ricky hostage. **

**Spelling and grammar mistakes are mine, I'm writing on my iPad as I'm without a laptop, well, I have it, it's just incredibly dodgy...**

**This is my first crossover story :D**

* * *

Kidnapped

Ricky hated confined spaces, she had done ever since Adam had attacked her, starved her and tied her up as Adam had wanted revenge on Brax for leaving him for dead. And, Ricky had been that revenge. Taking his own sister, who he knew Brax loved and cared for. She couldn't believe she was back here again. But she wasn't alone. Someone else was with her, someone she didn't know. All she knew was they had to stick together.

Brax had been getting calls and messages from an unknown number, but he knew who was behind them: his arch enemy Adam Sharpe.

Adam walked in to the room, his phone to his ear, he was talking to Brax, Ricky could tell it was her partner that he was talking to. Brax had been in the kitchen while he had been talking to Adam but now he walked back in to the living room and sat down next to Adam.

She heard Adam say.

"One of them can come home... and you get to choose who: Adam's girlfriend or your girlfriend. Brax was unable to give an answer: Ricky meant everything to him, and even know he hadn't known Adam Trueman for long, the wedding ring he wore on his left hand could tell how much the staff nurse meant to him.

"What is it, Brax?" Adam asked, putting his beer down on the table .

"It's Ricky " He simply said as he turned the phone around for his new friend to see.

The photo showed what Brax had feared: that Adam had got her again. In the photo Ricky was tied up, her eyes were rimmed red, from crying.

It also had a message with it, the message read:

"Come alone, Brax " Brax thumped the glass coffee table in frustration as he grabbed his car keys and ran out of the house, Brax drove like a mad man in his haste to get to Ricky before any harm come to her. Adam got in with him. It seemed like they drove for miles and miles, until Adam recongized his girlfriend, lying on the side of a road, her face covered in dirt. She coughed. Brax slammed the door of the car and ran over to her as did Adam.

"Where's Ricky?" Brax asked, with a hint of urgency, in his voice.

"I don't know " Jessica sobbed as her body shook.

"Shush" Adam Trueman, her husband and dad to her deceased baby, pressed the gentlest kiss to her forehead. "Your safe" he added, but Jessica continued to tremble in his arms.

Brax got into his Ute and sped off, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Ricky was still in the warehouse, still bound and gagged and Adam was tormenting her.

"Here, she is " Adam said, as he noticed Ricky walking towards him. "You hungry? Brax would you to eat something I'm sure."

"I don't want anything from you " she said, she could get through this. She would get through this with Brax's help. She walked back to where she'd been held, not wanting the men that Adam had instructed to watch her in case she tried to escape, like she had tried to the last time Adam held her hostage, but it hadn't had been her that had paid the price, for Brax trying to save her. It had been Brax, himself, fighting to get his girlfriend free as Adam shot him.

"That's no way to treat somebody who spared your life. You know Brax thinks your dead right now " Adam said, he wasn't going to give up on tormenting poor Ricky.

Ricky scoffed as she answered. "Good, that means he can get on with his life, then he can forget he ever met neither of us. "

"That won't happen Brax isn't the sort of person who just walks away " Adam informed his sister, with a smug look on his face.

"I betrayed him, you think he's just going to burst through these doors to rescue me?" She asked him, she hoped that he would rescue her but knew that was unlikely because Adam would probably put him in danger, too.

"No he'll be out for revenge " Adam told her.

"If you want to confront him, why don't you just call him and tell him where you are " Ricky suggested.

"It's fun watching you try to figure it all out " Adam laughed.

"So why do you need me here?" Ricky asked with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Why not just let me go?" She continued.

"One if I just let you go I know you'll just go running back to Brax" Adam said, he wasn't stupid, he knew Ricky would go to Brax, if he let her go. "And, two, I haven't figured out what I'm going to do with you yet"

"What do you mean?" Asked Ricky, the handcuffs were hurting her wrists.

"Part of me likes the idea of being an only child. Get her out of here she's ruining my appetite " Adam told the men that were standing beside her.

Ricky sighed as she walked away, there was nothing she could do to get out of this and that was her own fault.

Brax had, had yet another conversation with Adam and was now back in his car.

A light flashed on in the warehouse where Ricky was retied up, she was struggling.

"Ricky!" Brax shouted as he started running towards her. "Ricky!" He could hear her crying against the cloth that was in her mouth.

"Hey, hey, are you ok?" He'd asked, once he'd untied the clothe that was around her mouth.

"Get out of here, Brax!" She screamed at him.

"Are you OK?" He asked, he was concerned about her.

"Go!" She ordered him, loudly.

"No, I'm not leaving without you" He said, attempting to untie her but the knots were too tight, they were almost cutting off her circulation.

A gun shot was fired and Ricky's face was full of panic. She didn't dare look back at Brax, in case it was him. She couldn't bare to see him in pain. But she was shocked to see him getting up.

Adam and Brax tousled with the gun, while Ricky watched, she didn't want Brax to get hurt as it would be her fault, if he did, and she, couldn't watch the man, she loved, die.

The gun went off, stunning both Brax and Ricky as Adam fell to the floor. Ricky knew she should help her brother, but Brax was already leading her out of the warehouse, Ricky turned back and walked back over to Adam. He didn't look so powerful and in control now.

"Rick? What are you doing?" Brax asked.

"Phone " she said, she was going to help Adam, as it was the right thing to do. Brax handed her his phone and she called for an ambulance. She put pressure on the wound, covering her hands in her brothers blood.

"Brax?" Ricky said, once they were out of the disabanoned warehouse. Ricky sat down as she feared her legs were going to give away. Brax sat down beside her and slipped an arm around her as he took in her wrists, they had red marks around them, sore from being tied up.

Adam didn't think that Jessica was up to flying over to England, just yet so he'd took Brax's offer up on letting him and Jess, stay in his and Ricky's house for a few weeks while both women rested and slowly recovered. Both suffered flashbacks. Waking up in a sweat in the middle of the night, shaking and the men could only watch as they struggled to get back to sleep. Following the days, of being found, Ricky found herself bonding with the staff nurse, who had shared the terrifying experience with her.

Jessica was in the house on her own, Brax had gone to work, he'd taken Ricky with him and Adam was working temporarily at the hospital as a consultant, as him and Jess still needed money, he'd refused Brax's offer of him giving the doctor some cash, telling him to pay him back when he can.

She poured himself a glass of water, hoping to hydrate her dry lips. She bought the glass to her lips and shook as she heard a voice, which was really in her mind, but it sounded so close to her.

_"It's her or you!"_

She screamed.

At that minute, Adam walked through the door, using a set of keys Brax had got cut for him. He inserted it in to the lock and turned it, pushing the door open and walking in to hallway. Jessica ran in to him, almost knocking him over.

"Hey" Adam ran a finger over her over her cheek as she looked up at him, tears were filing her eyes. "Shh" he murmured, placing a light kiss in her hair. Jessica clung to him as he walked in to the living room and switched on the TV.

Brax and Ricky had received a phone call from Brax's ex - girlfriend Charlie, he'd once loved her, but he had moved on with Ricky and their son, telling them that Adam had been arrested and that Ricky may have to testify in court. She sighed once Brax had told her, she didn't think she was up to being in court again, but Brax had promised to support her whatever happened.

A few weeks later, Ricky was back in court, Brax, his mum, Cheryl, Kyle, Heath (who Ricky had come to see like brothers) and Adam and Jessica, well, Adam wanted to see her go down, but Jessica wasn't so sure and insisted that they go and so that's why with the rest of Ricky's family, they found themselves sitting in the audience as they were all there to support her. When she was a teenager they always looked out for her, treated her like one of their own. It was Heath, who had taught her how to surf.

"Can the defendant please rise?" The judge requested.

Ricky stood up, she was nervous.

"How do you plead?" The judge asked her.

Ricky took a deep breath, what she decided to say now, could affect her future, the chance to see her little boy, Casey, needed his mum.

"Not guilty " The words were out of her mouth before she had thought them through. The judge took a break to decide Ricky's fate but all too soon she was standing back in front of the judge.

Ricky stood up again as the judge read out the charges against her. Her charges were: kidnapping, fraud and perverting the court of justice. She sighed to herself, she never meant for this to happen again and she feared that she would up down, even know she was innocent, this time.

"See what did I tell you?" Brax asked, as he embraced Ricky, followed by Heath.

Ricky just nodded and hugged Brax again as he also kissed her forehead, and he also was relieved that he had never given up on her.

As they got home, all Ricky wanted to do was try to put everything that had happened behind her but she knew it wasn't going to be easy, as she had a lot of making- up to do, she had hurt a lot of people, destroyed her relationship with Brax, and she had played mind - games.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Brax was coming back from the restaurant and was just parking the car in the drive when the door opened and Ricky walked out wearing a maxi dress and with her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. She wrapped her arms around him as Brax smiled and looked down at Casey, Ricky had given him, him, so they would be bonded forever by the birth of their son and even know he wasn't keen on having kids at first, he soon realized that he wanted another child with her.

Soon, it was time for Adam and Jess to return to England and Brax and Ricky went to the airport to wave them off. Ricky and Jessica had promised to stay in touch.

As, they returned to their house, once again, Ricky saw a small pile of post on the floor. She picked it up and carried it through to the living room where Brax was sitting, bouncing Casey on his knee. She looked through it to see if there was anything interesting but all she could find was bills and leaflets

Until, she came across an envelope with her name on. She wondered what was inside, she turned the envelope over in her hands and stared at her name.

**Erica Sharpe. **

**31 Saxton Avenu.**

_Dear Erica,_

_I am writing to let you know that prisoner Adam Sharpe, has requested a visit. _

_"_What's wrong?" Brax asked, as he walked over to her but Ricky continued to stare at the letter as she read on

_At Summer Bay Prison_

_Tomorrow at 11: 30_

She sighed as she put the letter down and then made a decision she was going to visit Adam and she was going to speak to Brax about it as she didn't want to take Casey in to the jail as jail was no place for a baby and she didn't want Casey to ever meet Adam, as he just ruined lives. He'd ruined Ricky's, Brax's and his son, Jamie's.

"Ricky" Again Brax called his girlfriends name as he tried to get her attention but she was still focused on the letter as she folded it and put it back in to her bag. She picked up her bag, coat and left the house, leaving Brax to stare at her in confusion. She headed down to the beach, her shoes in her hand. She sat on the beach, staring out at the water. When she began to feel cold, she slipped her jacket over her shoulders.

Ricky unlocked her car and climbed in. She put her bag on the passenger seat and started the engine as she drove away and started the engine and backed out of the drive as she drove down the road.

She pulled up outside the prison gates and turned off the engine, grabbed her bag and started to walk.

* * *

"Erica Sharpe " She told the guard, who was holding a clipboard the guard nodded and found her name and she was let in to the prison. She walked through until she came to another door and she walked through it, half wondering if she was doing the right thing by visiting her brother for the first and last time.

"Hey sis " Adam greeted her, they were separated by two windows. "You look great. Life on the outside must be treating you well "

Ricky felt sick as she sat down and stared at her brother. She wanted to put an end to everything. "it's a lot better without you in it"

"You don't mean that " Adam said to her.

Ricky nodded. As far as she was concerned, as soon as this visit was over, she was done, she didn't have a brother.

Adam had taken Jessica out for a walk, Tess was minding her children.

"Well get through this " He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it "Together " Adam promised her, while Jessica replied as she stopped and turned to Adam.

"What?" Adam asked as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Jess?"'

"I'm fine " She told him quietly as she slipped her hand in to his for comfort.

"Good " He slung his arm over her shoulder.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as Adam kissed her softly and they carried on their walk.

Ricky made her way towards her car as she walked out of the prison and fished her car keys out of her bag and unlocked the doors as she got in, placed her bag down and started to drive back home.

When she got back in to the house she walked through to the kitchen where Brax had s in his high - hair and was giving him a bottle. Ricky smiled as she took off her jacket and put it on the chair and sat down.

Ricky nodded as she walked over to the cupboard, opened it, and got a glass out as she filled it with water and sat back down. The baby made some noises as Ricky lifted him out, and held him close to her as she stood up and walked in to the hallway, heading up the stairs, to put Casey in his cot. He had cried once she'd put him down, so she had stayed with him, holding his hand, kissing his forehead.

Once, she had returned downstairs, she found Brax in the living room, sitting on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table, he was drinking from a bottle of Bud. She sat down beside him, sighing.

Brax turned to her and put his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest, it felt good to be back with Brax, knowing that Adam was locked up in a prison cell, he couldn't hurt her or her family again.

Feeling his girlfriend go limp, Brax come to the conclusion that she had fallen asleep. Instead of waking her he stood up and reached for a blanket that they kept downstairs. He lay it over his girlfriend and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Night, Rick " He murmured, straightening up and walking to the door, leaving her to get some much needed rest. He walked up the stairs, across the landing and opened the door to his and Ricky's bedroom, he closed the door quietly and sat down on the bed. He started to undress and hung his clothes up on a hanger as he got in to bed, the bed seemed emptier without Ricky in it.

Over in Adam's house, in England, Adam and Jessica, were lying in bed. Adam had his arm around her and Jessica was cuddled in to his side as she tried to sleep. She woke up a few times, seeking reassurance that Adam was there beside her and that she wasn't back in the warehouse.

"Jess, it's ok" Adam told her as he stroked her hair. She nodded as he kissed her forehead and finally, he watched as her eyes closed bad over in Australia, Ricky had, had another nightmare. Brax sat up, sensing that Ricky was having another nightmare. He got out of bed and walked out on to the landing, and walked down the stairs, in to the living room where he sat down beside her, stroking her hair, reassuring her that he was there for her.

* * *

**This ended up getting a lot a longer than I intended it to be, but I hope you enj****oyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've also just thought of another one - shot for these two, so keep an eye out for that hopefully, it will be happy and then another full length story but I probably won't write that until I have completed "Life After Birth" The summaries are on my profile, if you guys want to check them out. **

**I decided to leave this as the length it is, because I feel, it is long enough.**


End file.
